


Beach Day Demons

by EyesOfCrows



Series: A King of Ghosts Meets Gods Among Men [1]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Danny Phantom, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Writing a Fighting Scene, Canon-Typical Violence, Danny Fenton is 17, Danny Phantom's Identity Is A Secret, Ghost King Danny Fenton, I didn't do well, Identity Reveal, John Constantine Needs A Break, Justice League is just mentioned, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), attempted comedy, but mentioned in passing, he gets one, it's only John Constantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfCrows/pseuds/EyesOfCrows
Summary: Go to the beach, they said.You’re a workaholic, they said.It’d be a good break, they said.Well, John Constantine almost believed them if not for the magical presence from the beach blanket beside his and undoubtedly, glowing, green eyes.Bloody ghost possession.ORJohn Constantine mistakes Danny as a possessed teen while he’s on his break to the beach. Chaos ensues!
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatarra (implied)
Series: A King of Ghosts Meets Gods Among Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175528
Comments: 24
Kudos: 379





	Beach Day Demons

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for a while. Please excuse my attempt at Constantine since I haven't actually read any of his comics. I don't know his character completely and I did most of my references from the Justice League Dark movie and word of mouth from friends.
> 
> Enjoy the one-shot and maybe I'll have Danny meet other JL members? Like a semi-connected story! That'd be exciting :)

John Constantine was taking one of those ‘breaks’ Zatanna was haggling about to him.

A nice beach in the states where it wasn’t overcrowded like Miami. Twenty people tops at all hours of the day. He’d relax while drinking mimosas by the water and have a good dinner at the end. Maybe a bottle of wine before he slept, just for an extra treat. Smoke a pack and call it a day. Get away from that stupid ‘savior complex’ that Orchid said he had and the constant weight of occult work.

He was halfway into said plans, kicking his feet on the cooler while he sat comfortably on a blue beach chair. He uncapped his thermos that was filled to the brink with margarita—close enough—and took a slow sip. The beach was utterly boring and a good drink would spice it up. He wore an unbuttoned gray, flannelled shirt and red swim trunks. A cool pair of shades covered his eyes and he stared at the clouds above.

He’d spent a good portion of the morning teleporting to a high-end hotel and hypnotizing the clerk to give him a great suite with complimentary booze. He was planning to throw in the payment later—damn Zatanna for implementing morals into him—since the mind control was just to get a room at such short notice. Besides, if he was going on vacation, he wanted the best of the best. 

Even if it was boring, it felt nice to let things go. He hadn’t been to a beach ever since King Shark invited him for a “fishing” trip—realistically it was watching the big guy dive and chomp at the guppies furiously while presenting pieces to John. The utter lack of magic kept his mind off everything. He’d never admit it to Zee, but this was honest to goodness a great idea.

That was until he felt a magic presence enter the beach area.

Of course, he tensed, but he relaxed. It was probably another magic-user wanting to spend time relaxing. He’d encountered a few warlocks in hotels who were just minding their own business. But as it got closer, he recognized the taste of the aura it gave off: _ghost_.

His mind wandered to the worst explanations, but he forced his thoughts out of it. It could’ve been a simple wraith hanging around a former loved one. He remembered seeing some shades far in the waters, so ghosts weren’t that uncommon.

“Hey, is this spot taken?” a teenage voice asked.

“You’re fine—“ John paused as his eyes connected to glowing green ones. 

_Bloody ghost possession._

John didn’t deal with ghosts often, demons always had more strength with possession. They were mostly annoying background characters that’d chatter endlessly. John was occult, not a ghostbuster. They were a boring bunch to John and he’d just wave them away and continue with his day. But that certainly made ghosts that could possess an exciting problem to deal with. If only he wasn’t currently on a break, he’d be somewhat intrigued. Now it was a mild inconvenience. 

“Thanks, man,” the possessed boy cracked a smile, now setting up a towel. A girl came up and brought some supplies, laying them down with the boy. They talked, but John was far too distracted. The girl couldn’t see the eyes, that was clear enough. John had the brilliant aptitude of seeing spirits and there was most certainly a spirit within the kid. 

The possessee was a teenage boy, probably around 17. Slightly tan skin and black hair. His figure was tall and lean, with a slouch to his step. He was wearing blue trunks and a white swim shirt. The girl had a gothic appeal, waterproof dark makeup, and a black sun hat. She wore a navy blue one-piece with star patterns scattering it. Slightly shorter and probably around the same age.

“Hey dudes!” Another teenager came from behind the two. He threw hands around each of their shoulders as they threw amused looks at the dark-skinned teen. Thick-rimmed glasses, a red beret, a pair of long metal bracelets, and a pair of water wings. An interesting style to pull off, by all means. “What’s on the schedule?”

The possessed laughed, an echo to his voice that only John Constantine could hear. “Usual beach day activities: swim, eat, whatever we want.”

The girl plucked the hand around her away. “Ugh, how are you already sweaty?” Her face contorted in disgust, but a smile stayed on her lips. They knew each other for a long while, John concluded.

“I’ll have you know, Sam, that this is _sunblock._ I gotta keep my skin good if I want to impress any girls.” There was a big smirk on the poor nerd’s face. The possessed rolled his eyes and Sam sighed heavily.

“What girl’s going to come after your dorky ass?” Sam snarked.

“An equally dorky chic?” the possessed suggested.

“As if,” she crossed her arms. “No one’s as dorky as _‘Bad-Luck Tuck.’”_

“First of all, that wasn’t my fault and you know it. Secondly, you guys are being mean to me.” ‘Tuck’ whined. A few seconds passed until the entire group burst out laughing.

“I’m so going to head in now, catch up if you can, suckers!” She exclaimed, running to the waters while blowing a raspberry to the two other teams.

Beret boy laughed, running after too. 

“Guys, c’mon! We don’t even have the umbrella up!” Possessed called, cupping hands over his mouth.

“Then you do it if you're going to whine about it, you big baby!” 

The other boy whined about his friends, sloppily taking out the beach umbrella and setting it up.

John had to admit, the ghost was good at imitating whatever poor bloke he was possessing. His friends didn’t seem to bat an eye at any of the things he said and the flesh sack looked genuinely amused. It wasn’t stiff or tense like a ghost would when newly possessed a body. But maybe the possession was a long-term goal. However, that didn’t matter. He was going to end whatever it was and return to drunken bliss.

_Might as well get this over with._

“So what’re you planning, ghost?” John asked casually, taking another sip of alcohol. 

The teen made an unexpecting squeak and sharply turned to face him. John could see, from the corner of his half-lidded eyes, that his entire body had tensed up and an unsteady demeanor was in his eyes. He opened his mouth a few times and shut it tightly a few times more. Whoever it was, it was bad at hiding when it was getting caught.

Suddenly, the ghost straightened its body out, as if he was struck by a commanding officer. His eyes still fidgeted, but he seemed to be taking deep breaths to relax. 

“You’re magic,” he declared.

“And you’re possessing a kiddie,” John retorted, pulling down his sunglasses and looking his way. Without the obstruction of vision, the ghostly energy was much more clear. A faint, green aura, blazing eyes, and an unearthly paleness to his skin.

 _“Overshadow,”_ he corrected, but then cursed at himself. A tactless spirit, honestly. “Wait- I mean—it’s consensual?”

“ _Consensual_?” John asked incredulously. It was certainly on the absurd side of excuses that a ghost would give.

He furiously nodded, “Yeah! Like, I— _we—_ get something outta it. I literally _cannot_ live without…” the teen gestured to himself, “ _this.”_

John was fairly entertained. It was a fresh ghost, that much was clear. Didn’t understand much and didn’t know how to properly lie. It could put on a good show but when someone points out the discrepancies, he bloody falls hard. But he’d give the newbie the benefit of the doubt before he exorcises it to whatever hell it was meant to be in.

John murmured a spell and stood up with a groan. The margarita was dropped atop the cooler as well as his sunglasses. The boy crouched a little, knees bent as if ready to run or spring into action. John raised a hand as if to say ‘stay or else’ and the message was received fairly fine. He stayed still but his eyes peeked at his ‘friends.’ Thankfully, they were distracted by messing with each other.

“Now what’s your name?” John asked, right in front of the kid and crossed his arms. 

“Danny Fenton,” the kid blurted out. His eyes widened as the words slipped through his lips as if he didn’t mean to say that out loud, which was true.

John chuckled, “Truth spell, nasty little cheat but it’s useful.”

‘Danny’ was alarmed at the admission, panic flaring in the boy’s eyes. His entire body was seconds away from sprinting.

“Nuh-uh,” John wagged his finger. “I’m truly trying to not cause a scene and I don’t want anyone getting in the middle of this. You really want to blow your cover?” He was bluffing. He had no problem causing a scene at the possessed boy and forcing the nasty bugger out of him. Threats just kept his job easy.

‘Danny’ seemed to contemplate the idea, deciding to stand perfectly straight but keeping his arms raised defensively. John let his smug smirk out, which the boy scowled at.

“Goodie, now tell me your _actual_ name, ghostie.”

He had to hand it to the ghost, he managed to keep his lips zipped right for a good ten seconds until spouting out, “King Phantom.” 

John raised an eyebrow, “King you say? Say, _your highness_ , I’ll be happy to send you back to this little kingdom of yours if you leave Danny here.”

“No!” Phantom shouted, “I told you I need it to live.” He clamped his hands over his mouth after that, but that was not going to be effective for long.

What the possessed kid said was concerning. The truth spell was in effect and the ghost seemed to believe that he needs to stay in the body to live—which, as a matter of fact, was true since he’s a _ghost_ , but John bet it was more than that.

“What’re you on about?” 

“I-I can’t live. I separated once and both sides were unstable. You-you’d be killing my human side too.” The tone was pleading, desperate even. He swore the very essence of fear was dusted over the boy's face. John nearly felt bad for the ghostie.

The new conditions certainly added to the mess. He’d never heard of the semi-symbiotic relationship where a ghost was utterly dependent to stay in a teenage boy’s body. Nor how such a thing could even transpire without massive rumors, magic people were big gossipers after all. Then again, Jason Blood was a thing and the bloke needed the demon to be alive. 

_Consensual,_ the assessment started to make some sense. Aside from the fact that the ghost still had control over the body. John knitted his eyes together and suppressed the urge to massage his temples. This was _not_ chalking up to be the relaxing weekend he thought it’d be. 

“Okay, so your _only_ plan is to live?” 

“Basically. Dude, I’d rather not die a second time.”

“And you’re the sole controller of the body, right?”

“Mostly, yeah-” Phantom snorted, but then froze after realizing what it sounded like.

John sighed, and then formed a glowing magical circle with his free hand. “See, now that’s a problem, Phantom. Can’t have you walking around using Danny-boy as a flesh sack when he’s still kicking in there. I’m sure I can fix this little curse of yours.” 

Phantom promptly realized the implications and tried to make a run for it. The magic ring flew to the blanket below him and tied around the ghost’s ankles. He fell with a yelp. What wasn’t expected was when the teen phased through the tangles and stood up quickly, sprinting once more.

John cursed as he teleported in front of Phantom, sticking a foot out and watching the boy fall face-first into the sand. “Huh, you got more magic than I thought, nice surprise.” The boy made eye contact with John and he swore those glowing eyes burned ten times harder. 

“What are you doing?” a female voice yelled behind him. All of a sudden, a beam of green light shot past John, gaining his attention. 

Behind him were Sam and Tuck, Danny’s friends. Sam had her arm outstretched like holding a gun except it was a tube of green lipstick. Tuck’s bracelets seemed to open up and reveal a sleek laser gun extension. It took John less than a second to realize that all of them were less than average teenagers. John was met with a tackle from the back as his entire body tumbled forward. 

He could hear Phantom cry out, “He’s magic! Shoot him!” as he did his best to restrain John. The kid had some strength of his own. Too bad John Constantine was a bit of a master of the dark arts.

John constructed a transparent barrier and pushed Phantom off of him, standing back up. He cursed loudly as he felt a barrage of beams pierce his shirt and scorch his skin. He turned angrily and threw his hand out while forming a fireball within it. It carefully hit against the lipstick—which just _had_ to be a laser shooter too—and flung it to the far side. He’d had half the mind to shoot directly at the girlie, but Batman had told him to “keep the civilian casualties to a minimum” and it was never good to upset the big bat. 

John put up a shield against the other teens, but the beams seemed to actually hit it and cracked it like rocks against the glass. Whatever weapon they had, it was sure as hell effective against magic. He hid behind the shield and threw some warning shots at them, but they just yelled profanities at him. _Teenagers._

“Really gonna help the wanker even if he’s a ghostie? I can get the bugger to leave, free of charge even.” John goaded them, shooting a fireball at Phantom as he attempted to jump him again. The teen was flung a good few feet away. 

Sam scowled, “Danny’s _fine._ The only person who should leave is you.”

John rolled to the side as Tuck continued to blast at him. “And leave Danny-boy here stuck? I bet you miss the old Danny, don’t you?”

Tuck shouted, “No way, dude! This Danny has cool powers.”John knew he hadn’t hit this teen with a truth spell, but he’d never expected to hear something like that without one.

“Tucker!” Phantom yelled in disbelief, but John’s was far greater. Just what type of friends’ did this Danny have to _prefer_ a ghost? It wasn’t unfathomable—seen it happen a few times—but they were so young.

John planted his hands onto the sand and spoke out a spell. The ground beneath Sam and Tucker caved open and covered back over them, only having everything above the neck exposed. They yelled out their complaints, but John just turned to a panting Danny. He juggled a fireball from one hand to the other while staring down at the ghost.

His free hand quickly conjured a pair of handcuffs that flew into the boy’s wrists, locking together like magnets. Phantom had a sharp cry as they clasped tightly and glared daggers at John. He swore the boy was growling too.

“Look, you better have a bloody explanation. Especially for your advanced tech companions.”

Phantom began running his mouth without realizing, “I gave them weapons to defend against ghosts. My family manufactures them. They work pretty good against magic users. You’re not the first person to try to exorcise me and my friends usually buy me enough time for all of us to run.”

“Danny, don’t tell him that!” Sam argued, stretching her head towards Phantom’s direction. 

“I literally can’t. I’ve got a freaking truth spell on my neck.”

John hummed, before throwing a warning shot at Phantom as he saw him try to launch himself forward. “None of that, boy.” He constructed another fireball, much larger and far more threatening. He gave a quick once-over to everyone. “So you folk have been keeping the ghostie a secret for quite some time, huh? Had tea parties while performing dark arts?” 

“Ever since I was fourteen.” Phantom physically flinched as he blurted it out as if recalling a painful memory. John bet being cursed into a body would do that. Believe it or not, ghosts didn’t always like possessing. Flesh sacks were disgusting compared to a flowy, non-corporeal figure. And the absolute strain to maintain control, was beyond energy draining. To have to preserve consciousness and power had to amount to a large sum. “Also I haven’t been to a tea party since I was nine. And that was with ectoplasm instead of magic.”

“I’ll just have to take you in, Phantom. Sorry about that, chap.” John ignored the last statement. He twirled his index find and the cuffs pulled Phantom towards John, even with the ghost’s struggle. “Can’t let you go possessing a boy. Promise it won’t hurt when I send you back to hell.”

A sharp gasp came from one of the heads in the sand.

“Wait! There’s a completely logical reason for all of this.” Tucker exclaimed, trying to get everyone’s attention. His glasses had fallen to the sand in front of him but his eyes were clear with realization. “I get the mistake you're making, man. But you gotta realize, Phantom _is_ Danny!”

Constantine bloody froze. The man who fought countless demons, ex-hook ups, rogue warlocks, and magical creatures froze for the first time in a very long time. It had been a while since he’d ever met with anything so mind-boggling. It was honest to goodness state of confusion and he craned his head to Phantom—Danny too?—for anything more. He was sure his face shared the shock he experienced inside.

 _Danny?_ waved his cuffed hands around in relief, “Yes! Exactly! I’m Danny _and_ Phantom, like the same person. I was trying to lie earlier before the truth spell because this is my biggest secret. But I think I value all of our lives more than my identity.”

“That can’t- that shouldn’t be possible!” John stammered out, befuddlement clear in his stance as his shoulders slumped and his arms hung low—the fireball had slipped into nothing more than a candle’s worth. His senses were not on the fritz and it was an overwhelmingly clear ghost. 

But neither were his spells, and that truth spell was still in effect.

It was silent for a solid minute. No one seemed to want to answer him as he just looked helplessly around. 

“Enough of this! Do you want to know how it's possible? Danny’s a _halfa,_ half-ghost, half-human, full-time socially-inept boy,” Sam loudly groaned from behind them. “So, magic man, if you would _please_ unbury me or Danny, phase me out because sand’s slipping inside my swimsuit and that is so not fun.”

John was suddenly hit with the knowledge of halfas being a thing. They were rare, only three in existence. Through the magic grapevine, he knew they were magical conduits to a special sector of hell that even Lucifer didn’t want to mess with. Powerful beings that had both human and ghost forms. If he recalled, there was a hero-type ghost that would act like one of those superheroes John worked with. The other was a man that used his power to achieve riches and status—which John didn’t bother looking into, he didn’t care how people did that sort of thing because it happened much too often. Lastly, a girl would mingle from country to country and leave an impression, good or bad, on every magic community she entered.

“Oh bollocks, you're the hero one aren’t you?”After a quick look at Danny’s shark nod and demeanor, John realized it was true. He evaporated the flame completely as it was made clear.

John flicked his wrist as he pressed his face into his other palm. The two teens rose from the ground, twisting like screws as the sand fell back into the ground smoothly. They swayed a little as they tried to gain their barring back. A snap of his hand and the cuffs dissipated into the air.

“Christ, you need a bloody charm to hide that presence of yours,” John sighed. 

_Halfa_. Only John and his rubbish luck could meet with one on vacation. One of the most single-handedly rarest, magical, powerful creatures in every plane of existence and he’d just met and attacked one _by accident._

Danny’s hand rubbed at his wrists, “So you’re letting us go? Usually, when someone finds out about the halfa bit, they attack twice as hard.” It sounded more of common banter and John could tell the boy wasn’t as on guard as before.

“I only wanted you since I thought you were possessed. I don’t make it a habit to interrogate kiddies on the streets.”

Sam and Tucker took their places by Danny’s side, resembling overprotective guard dogs. The bracelet blasters were still unhinged and Sam had managed to snatch up the lipstick laser at some point.

“I think there were plenty of civil-er methods than, I don’t know, _attacking him?_ ” Sam complained on her group’s behalf.

“In my defense, I did a bit of the ol’ interrogation, truth spell and all. Not my fault he tried to save his own hide by circling around his dirty secret.”

“Uncast that by the way, I don’t want to tell you about every time Skulker wanted to skin me but I just might.” 

_“Teenagers,”_ John mumbled. He murmured the reversal spell and watched as a small, magic circle entered his neck. “You’re free as a bird.” John looked at the ghost-boy expectantly. 

“Thanks,” Danny said through gritted teeth.

John hummed, molding himself into a casual posture. It was embarrassing enough that he showed he was stumped earlier. “So you’re into the whole hero schtick? Like Mr. Red-and-Blue?” 

“Oh, I mean- I wouldn’t say… say that I’m anything close to _Superman-”_

Tucker interrupted, stopping Danny’s spluttering, “Danny, you’ve got a gazillion powers and you patrol every night. I think Superman’s good comparison to your job.” Danny blushed several shades and John was beginning to wonder how he could consider the boy as dangerous.

“Good, it’d be a hassle if I brought in a hero-type halfa without realizing.” John thought of how many colorful words Zatanna would share with him if he’d done such a thing. Especially with how young the boy looked. He bet she’d tell on him to Batman, which would be a whole different headache.

John began to walk back to the abandoned beach chair, picking up his drink and wearing his sunglasses. The trio followed behind him. He did his best to ignore the goth one’s glares as he took a long swig of margarita. He needed a damn good drink after this.

“Bring him _where?”_ Sam snapped, narrowing her eyes and aiming the lipstick tube threateningly. 

John only rolled his eyes, lowering the thermos from his mouth, “The Justice League, duh.”

He was met with three pairs of confusion-filled eyes.

“Oh yeah,” he outstretched a hand for a shake, “John Constantine, member of Justice League Dark. The cute little magic sector that people don’t pay attention to.” 

“Hold the phone, _you’re_ John Constantine? The British occult detective?” Sam’s voice had completely emptied of disdain and had been injected with excitement instead.

“Well, I’m sure as bloody hell not the _American_ occult detective.” He responded sarcastically.

“You’re part of the Justice League?” Tucker squeaked. 

He dropped his hand down, noticing no one felt like taking it. Even Danny seemed to shell shocked to do it.

John had nearly forgotten this was a team of teenagers, who properly looked up to the JL like they were gods. The lasers and halfa nonsense distracted him from remembering what their generation was like. The gothic look Sam was pulling was probably not only a fashion statement, seeing how her eyes lit at the word ‘occult.’ 

“Oh yeah, not as flashy as them. Never going to wear a cape.”

“Um, Sam, who exactly is this Constantine?” Danny turned to the girl at his side.

“ _Constantine_ is right here, prick.” 

Sam ignored him, “I only know him from some forums and superhero websites, but he’s apparently an occult expert. He’s good at magic and travels around fighting demons and other magic. Also, I heard he was a gambler.”

“Aye, I’m also an alcoholic bastard that smokes.” John pointed at them with the thermos in hand, tilting it down to have the alcoholic liquid show.

Danny nodded and looked back to John. He cleared his voice a little, trying to get awestruck off his face which was most likely caused by talking to a (technical) JL member. “Well, your John Constantine, and I’m Danny Fenton. Introductions were done, can we get on with our beach day, if you will allow that, occult detective.”

John shook his head to himself, wondering if his life amounted to being sassed by a half-dead teen on a beach. Zee was going to have a massive laugh later, frankly. 

“Don’t care what you're going to do now. Though,” John dropped the thermos back onto the cooler. He snapped his fingers and a fire burst in midair, producing two paper cards from it. He snatched them as they floated down. “Here’s a card for a good charms dealer, take care of your problem. And this is my card.”

Danny cautiously took it. Tucker then took it from his hands and eagerly studied every side of the cards. He was mumbling something about the logic of it.

“Why would I need your card?” His tone was curious.

John just shrugged, “You talk like magic users are a casual fuss. Give it a call when you reach something you can’t handle. Lord knows what hijinks your age group gets into.”

He felt this would be a moment either Chaz or Zee would poke fun at him for, calling him soft. John refused to believe that at all. He cared for the teen because he was a hunted race. Not because the boy was young and had so much life in front of him. John refused to believe in that mushy stuff.

“Thanks,” it was slightly more sincere than before.

They parted after a while. Though Sam questioned the living hell out of him about magic—apparently they hadn’t had the best interactions with magic before, who would’ve guessed?—and so did Tucker with Justice League. John had laid back down on his beach chair, but the two took seats on the cooler and the sand. Danny stayed standing, but he seemed partially invested with what John had to say. 

What could he say? He was a bit of a narcissist and the kiddies looked at him as if he was the greatest thing since the Beatles.

The rest of John’s trip was, thankfully, uneventful. Went to the hotel and boozed-up a little. Flirted with the cute bartender, knowing fully well the man wouldn’t fall for it. And John knew full well he wouldn’t go through with it if the bartender even would. There was a pretty little magician waiting for him anyways. It almost felt like the small hiccup with the halfa didn’t happen. Hell, he forgot all about it after the third bottle of wine on the last day of the trip.

It was when he was in the Watchtower with Zatanna—there was some silly rule of a required minimum of twenty hours in the floating spaceship every month. It was something about team bonding, emergency mission convenience, and group meeting, all the stuff that John wasn’t particularly interested in but pushed into by Zee—that he was struck back with the memory of it. 

The magic woman had asked about his vacation and if he met any interesting people.

“Oh, I met that halfa bloke. Phantom or something.” He said, taking a drag of a cigarette. They were in the cafeteria and a few other Leaguers were giving him a side-glance for smoking. 

Zatanna blinked. And then a second time. 

She responded after the fifth blink, “You met the King of the Ghost Zone on _vacation_?” 

John furrowed his brow as he recalled the interactions. Right, the boy had said something about being King. “Yeah, thought he was possessed and fought him for a bit.”

“You are going to tell me everything. You literally cannot keep this all to yourself.” 

“You want to hear about his teenage friends who carry magic-tech too?” 

Zee sighed in incredulity or amusement, though her lips curled into a smile. A few giggles slipped through her lips too. “Only you, John. Only you.”

John smirked and faked a raise of a glass. “Hear, hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope I did a good job! Sorry for any mistakes, wasn't edited that much. Or if I made the characters a little OOC.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
